The invention relates to a device and method used to practice golf putting, and particularly to a device which is useful both indoors on a horizontal floor surface and outdoors on a sloped putting green.
A wide variety of golf putt practice devices and learning aids are known. Some include elongated putting surfaces having a putting path along a centerline of the putting surface. Some have upwardly inclined surfaces and receptacles for the putted golf ball to drop into. Some of the known devices provide rails or guides that contact the ball as it moves along a particular path. Some of the proposed devices include a remote "target" separate from a putting station. Still others have various pins or the like which define a path through which a golf ball, if putted with sufficient accuracy, rolls without touching any of the pins or the like. Most of the known putt practice devices are designed for indoor usage on a precisely horizontal floor surface. Most of the prior putt practice devices are not well suited to both indoor use on a perfectly flat surface and outdoor use on a putting green so as to aid the golfer in improving the accuracy of his putting despite the existence of a sloped putting green. Most of the prior devices elevate the putting position of the golf ball more than is desirable. There is a need for an improved putt training device which is more versatile than the prior art.